


51 days

by souldews



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, aun combi getting together (more like oikawa realizing hes got it bad for iwa), haha first love stuff, hqsecretsanta, tbh this is nothing but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldews/pseuds/souldews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think you’re old enough to not believe superstitions and rumors, but it's like what they say: all’s fair in love and war.</p><p>Even if that means taking advice from first year girls (which is really less taking advice and more eavesdropping.)</p><blockquote>
  <p>“If you look at the sun setting<br/>For fifty one straight days<br/>from that hill, your love will come true.”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	51 days

"Oh my god, Oikawa."

Iwa-chan is looking at you with disbelieving eyes; he’s uninterested, and you feel a touch offended. You look at him in the eyes, and you purse your lips  _just_  so, in the way you know will make that vein pop in his forehead— in your defense, it’s comical, and getting hit in the head is totally is worth that sight— and you make your displeasure known.

"Ruuude, Iwa-chan!" You whine. "I never said you had to come with me; you’re here with me and now and you act like this!?" 

You get the expected hit. You must have developed a kind of resistance over all the years Iwa-chan has managed to beat you repeatedly, you think, because that hit barely hurts.

(You also must have developed a crush the size of Mars on him, but that’s something you’ve already known since forever.)

"You actually listened to girls’ gossip.  _First year girls’ gossip._ " 

The disbelief is pretty clear on his face. Material is material, iwa-chan! You huff in response; anything that qualifies as information is good enough, really, and you happen to need this particular bit.

"Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan! It’s not that I  _believe_  it, you know,” a lie, if ever there was one, “it’s just that I thought ‘why not’, something like that.” ** _  
_**

"So you can have a crush on someone." came the reply; still light, still airy, still disinterested and you sigh again, making sure to be dramatic about it. Iwa-chan hates that kind of thing. Good, you think. The more you can get him riled up, the better.

"I’m not a robot, I can have feelings too!" 

"Yeah, right. I doubt that, sometimes. All you ever do is smile, it’s creepy."

"Iwa-chan, my smile is always straightforward and pure~"

Day one (out of fifty-one) ends in him punching you in the arm and dragging you down the hilltop. 

—

Day twelve.

Iwa-chan goes up to you when you’re unlocking your bicycle. He trots over to you, like he always does when he sees you; you like to think he gravitates around you.

"You haven’t stopped." 

It’s not a question, and you stick a tongue out at him in response.

"What do you take me for, Iwa-chan?"

You’re serious. You’re one hundred and twenty percent serious about this, and nothing is going to stop you from going fifty-one consecutive days, not even if some bulldozer suddenly razed the hill.

Which isn’t even possible, but… The point’s there.

Not that you want him to know, though. You’d sooner eat a volleyball than admit it, but well. The embarrassment of actually listening to first year girls’ gossip that you happen to pick up in the hallways is one thing, and then there’s the embarrassment that Iwa-chan knows that you are actually seriously considering it.

"I thought you said you didn’t believe it." His exasperation shows in the way his forehead’s creased and the way his eyes are narrowed.

"I never said that! I said that there wasn’t any reason not to try it!" You scowl lightly, and turn the key in the padlock of the bicycle. It unlocks, and you pull away the bicycle cable lock.

"Are you coming with me again, Iwa-chan?" You ask him, and a small, treacherous voice in your heart hopes he says yes.

He doesn’t refuse. Not that he says yes, but the way he stares at you and expels an exasperated sigh and grumbles out a “what are you waiting for” screams louder than a “yes”.

You offer him a smile as you lead the bicycle down the path to the hill you went up yesterday, him walking on the other side of it and saying something about “you’ll give it up someday”.

You fist-pump inwardly.

—

"Iwa-chan, I said I’m going to go through with it."

Day twenty-five. Almost halfway there, and you’d say halfway but fifty-one doesn’t split equally in two, so almost halfway will do.

You’ve stopped pretending that you don’t buy into it at this point. You don’t admit that you do buy into it, but because he’s Iwa-chan, you’re sure he’s known since day one, and just chose not to say anything about it.

Which, by the way, you’re extremely grateful for.

You don’t really have to ask anymore, either; he just naturally comes with you. He’s taken to suggesting that they carry food, even; sunsets in the summer do take a long time to set. You’ve complained of hunger one too many times, and he’s probably sick of that.

He always takes care of you, doesn’t he? He always yells at you, he always does some sort of physical bodily harm to you; but he keeps you grounded, he keeps you in check, he’s… always been there.

He was there when it felt like your entire world was stirred into unrest by the presence that is Ushijima Wakatoshi and by the sudden entrance of one Kageyama Tobio. When it felt like everything you’ve believed in is turned upside down on its head, Iwaizumi is there, a constant in your life that doesn’t change.

You mull over this fact, and fall more than a little deeper in love with him.

—

Day fifty-one.

Neither you nor he says anything; you both simply watch the sun set. Time feels like it’s slowed down, and it surprises you that there is no sign of nervousness in your heart whatsoever. The calmness you feel is just like the one that washes over you before games; the calmness brought about by resolve, by certainty.

Except this is not a game, and you’re only barely certain.

The sun sinks ever so slowly, its rays dying the skies with streaks of red and orange. Below you is the town, the town you’ve both grown up in, a town where you’ve both experienced a lot of things, laughed together and cried together.

A town where slowly, you began to fall in love with one Iwaizumi Hajime, and you’re not even sure when that happened because it’s less of a sudden fall and more of a thing that happens over time. The exact location is hard to pinpoint because the boundaries are, frankly, less of a line and more of two periods of time blurred together at the seams.

You’re not sure when it is exactly that seeing him makes your heart beat double-time and stutter in its cage, or when it is exactly that you look at him and think you kind of want to kiss him, and you’re most definitely not sure when it is exactly that seeing him with other girls makes you a tad bit jealous.

(Just a tad. Really.)

You are sure, however, that all of that is happening right now and you still don’t know how you’re incredibly calm about this.

You congratulate yourself briefly.

You then feel a tap on your shoulder, and you turn to face him.

"Who is it?" He asks, so brazen and forward, "I’ll help out. You haven’t confessed, have you? It’s day fifty-one."

You don’t say anything for a moment.

If you were calm before, it must be the kind of calm before a storm, because now your mind’s a hurricane of thoughts and your heart a maelstrom of feelings. What little certainty that remains from before is washed away by the current that’s overtaken you and threatening to drag you under.

You look at him, you study his features; you let your sight trace the outline of a face that’s long since lost baby fat and a jaw that’s become more angular and sharp over time. You notice the little imperfections on his skin; acne scars when puberty was a thing and wrought havoc on both your facial features, and you sigh.

Now or nothing.

"Iwa-chan, it’s always been you."

He stares at you for a moment, and the look he gives you is so intense you have to avert your eyes. You barely manage to hold your head in place.

"…Idiot." You hear, and the voice makes you raise your head, "You— God. You’re slow. You don’t need to drag me onto a hill for fifty-one straight days to tell me that, Assikawa. You could have told me that fifty-one days ago and I’d say yes, you idiot, it’s the same for me!"

You stare at him, and you can feel your eyes widen, and a grin blossoms on your face. It hurts, it threatens to split your face in half, and you’re happier than you can remember right now.

(Best setter award was also good, but right now, it’s different.)

The other thing that hurts is Iwa-chan’s fingers pinching at your cheeks. “Iwa-chan, ow, don’t pinch me, that hurts—!”

You’re happy. You’re so happy. There’s no other way to describe how you feel like now. You feel like you can fly. This is stupid, but you’re literally on love’s wings right now.

First year girls’ gossip isn’t completely meaningless, after all.

You tell Iwa-chan that, the toothy grin still on your face despite the stinging pain on your left cheek.

He merely adds to that pain by pinching your right cheek.

—

You walk hand in hand down the hill. At this point, the horizon has swallowed the sun and stars have come up in its place.

You manage to forget your bicycle, and don’t remember it until halfway down the hill. You go back up and get it, then get scolded by Iwa-chan  _and_  your parents for getting home late.

But it’s worth it.

It’s more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't figured it out already, yes, it is 1000% based on the song [osanana blue.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LB851yGk4Zs) please listen to it. it's cute.
> 
> i hope my recipient liked this gift, and i hope you liked reading it!!


End file.
